The girl in the attic
by ultron-6
Summary: ROTBTD AU. One day seven year old Jack Overland, meets Rapunzel, a girl who lives in the attic of her house, and a great friendship will start, but why does Rapunzel feel that there is someone watching her, and can Jack and his friends help her out of the attic?
1. Chapter 1

Girl in the attic.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belong to me, everything belong to disney and dreamworks.

* * *

Chapter 1: meeting

* * *

In a town called Burgess, every kid was out and enjoying a snow day with a snowball fight, but it looked more like a snowball war between the girls and boys.

On top of a snow fort stood a girl with fiery red hair and a green jacket, and threw snowballs at any boy that got too close.

In front of her snow fort stood there two girls with blond hair, one of them had long hair and a yellow winter jacket on, while the other had short hair and light blue winter jackets on.

"Astrid, don't let Tuffnut get too close!" The girl with red hair and a Scottish accent told the girl with short blond hair, "Ruffnut, make sure to keep an eye on Jack, we can't know where he will come from with all this snow".

When she was done giving orders, a snowball hit her in the face "HA! Got ya, Merrida!" Said a boy with brown hair and a brown winter jacket.

"You gonna pay for that frost!" Merrida said and took a snowman head sized snowball and threw after Jack, but because of its size she couldn't throw it very long and it ended up hitting Astrid "hey, watch where you throw Merrida" she said.

"Better luck next time!" Said Jack and ran away "get back here frost brain!" Merrida yelled and ran after him with a snowball.

* * *

Jack ran between cars and through other peoples gardens in order to avoid Merrida's snowballs, but he then stopped outside and old two story house.

It looked like there wasn't anyone living there anymore but there was a snow covered car in the driveway, Jack quickly ran behind a car to hide.

"I've got you now!" Merrida said as she came running with a snowball, but before she could throw it, she was tackled by Jack and pulled into hiding.

"What do you think yo!..." she said before Jack covered her mouth "shhhh, can't you see who's house that is?" Jack asked and pointed at the house.

Merrida looked and became quickly afraid, "why did you run to crazy Gothels house!?" She whispered angry at him.

Then, before Jack could get to answer, a skinny boy with brown messy hair and a skin jacket came buy "I finally found you guys" he said before Merrida pulled him into hiding.

"Hics, you have to be silent!" She told him "yeah Hiccup, we too close to Gothels house" Jack continued and pointed at the house.

But then the front door to the house was opened and a women who looked to be in her late thirties came out, she had black curled hair, and an old styled deep red dress on.

"Weird, I thought I heard someone out here?" She said and looked around, meanwhile, Jack, Merrida and Hiccup was pushing themselves towards the car in hopes of not being discovered, and their hearts was moving at 70 mph.

Jack decided to take a look to see if the cost was clear but saw Gothel was moving towards their hiding spot "did you see anything?" Merrida asked when Jack came into hiding"

"Yes, and it doesn't look good" he said.

Gothel was now very close to the car and was slowly moving around it, until she heard something behind her, when she looked to see what it was, it was a tuxedo cat, that had made some snow fall from the roof of the Nabors house.

"Stupid cat" she said as she noticed that there also was big piles of fresh fallen snow behind the car, "it must been that cat I heard" she said and turned around.

When the trio heard the door close behind them, they let out the breath they didn't know they were keeping "let's get away from here before she gets out again" Merrida said and began to run away.

"Yeah, sound like a good idea" Hiccup said and began to move but stopped when he saw his friend was looking at the window in Gothel attic.

"Jack, what are you looking at?" He said as he walked over to his friend "I think I saw someone in the attic" Jack said and looked closer.

"Jack, You know she lives alone," Hiccup said and began to make Jack go with him "and I've even heard my mom and dad say that there probably isn't anyone alive that can stand her".

"Yeah, you right Hics" Jack said but looked towards the window again, to see something blond again.

* * *

When they returned to the snowball war, was Jack absentminded and got hit constantly, which confused his friends.

Hiccup ran over to see what was wrong with him "hey Jack, something wrong?" He asked worried, but Jack didn't seem to have heard him and got a snowball in the face "sorry Hic, what did you say?" He asked as he removed the snow.

"You seem a little weird" Hiccup told him but he didn't get a answer from him because Hiccups mom called them in for hot chocolate.

* * *

Later, the same evening, was Jack sitting at the dinner table and saw a big man in a red shirt and black pants and a Santa like beard and tried to feed a baby in a pink baby suit, while he made silly faces.

"Hey North," Jack said and the man looked towards him "Yes Jack" he said in a Russian accent "have you heard if miss Gothel have someone to live in her attic?" He asked and North looked at him confused "no, I haven't, why do you ask?" And then he looked closely at Jack.

"Just curious" said Jack and began to stuff his face "ok jack" north said and began to feed the baby again, "but I want you to stay away from her, do you understand?" He said without looking at him.

"Ug." He said with his mouth full of food, but he couldn't get his thoughts away from what he saw at Gothels house, he was sure he saw someone up there.

"And Jack" North said and got Jack out of his thoughts "Elsa will be coming over to look after Emma, just so you know" when North had given him those news, got Jack annoyed "please tell me Anna won't be coming too?" He asked.

"I don't think so," North said and began to think so he got Baby food in his beard, "I think there was something about her going on a date with Hans"

"Ok... and I think she should get a new boyfriend" Jack said and North agreed with him.

* * *

After dinner decided North to lay Emma to bed and help Jack with his homework, "so you see Jack, that's how you solve this one" He said as he showed Jack how to solve a math problem.

Then North looked at the clock "bedtime Jack, you have school tomorrow" then Jack looked at North with puppy eyes "just five more minutes" but it didn't seem to help "sorry Jack, it's a school night".

Jack then walked towards the bathroom a little annoyed, and brushed his teeth "_well at least I can sneak out of the house now_" he thought and walked to his room and changed to his blue pajamas.

* * *

"So did you have a fun day?" North asked Jack as he was making sure Jack went to bed instead of playing games all night, "yeah, I got Merrida in the face while she was standing on her snow fort" he said with a big smile, then he and North began to laugh.

When they had stopped laughing, began North to walk out of Jack's room "sleep good, my little guardian" he said and walked out.

Jack waited several minutes before he got out of bed and changed cloths, when he had changed had he some brown pants on, a blue hoodie that looked warm and a pair of shoes that he wasn't that happy about having on.

"Ok, don't get caught now Jack" he said and moved towards his window and climbed down, when he was close to the ground, decided he to jump and hoped the snow would lessen the fall.

He landed in a big pile of snow that covered him completely, when he got out of the snow was his hair white, "that went better then I hoped" he said and ran towards Gothels house.

But unknown to him, was he being watched by North, "so, it have begun," he said and walked towards his own bedroom, but North wasn't the only one to watch Jack as he ran over to Gothel, and a shadow smiled, before it vanished from the house.

* * *

It took Jack some time to get to Gothels house, since he had to make sure no one would notice a 7 year old boy running after his bedtime, but he finally got there "ok, I just need to find a way up there," he said a little exhausted.

He then walked slowly around the house looking for anything that could help him get up there, he then found a tree in her backyard with a branch that went all the way to the roof.

He then walked over to the tree and began climbing, it took some time to get up because of the frost and snow, but after 30 minutes he got up there, "ok Jack, don't fall down now" he said to himself and began to walk out on the branch.

It got a little unstable when he was nearing the end of the branch "it's now or never" he said and jumped over on the roof.

* * *

Inside the attic, was there a little girl in a pink nightdress with long golden hair and green eyes, she woke up when she heard something heavy land on her roof.

"Santa?" She wondered out loud and walked over to her window, when she looked out she saw the shadow of someone walking on her roof.

She ran back to her bed hide, for the shadow didn't match the image she had of Santa in her mind.

* * *

Back on the roof, Jack tried to find a way into the attic, without having to go through the house, he then decided to try his luck by going through the window hw saw earlier that day.

To his luck, the window was open, and he did as he always did doing the summer in the forest and began to swing from the edge of the roof.

"Whoaa!" But the distance was a little bigger than he had thought, for he only got halfway through and was now hanging with his head downward.

* * *

The little girl saw the stranger, hanging there and got even more scared, was he there to kidnap her, or was he there to hurt her, her mother had told her many stories about how people would hurt her if she went outside.

The stranger finally got inside and seemed to be looking for something... or someone.

The girl slowly moved her hand under her bed, to get hold of the thing her mother always told her to use if someone else then her came into her room.

She found the thing and took hold of it and pulled it under her blanket, and got ready for him.

* * *

When Jack had gotten into the room was he surprised that it was so dark, so he decided to look for a light switch, but had such luck.

He then walked towards the center of the room and walked into something soft like a spider web, but it wasn't as sticky so when he had stopped a silly dance, he began to feel what it was.

It turned out to be an old styled light switch that was part of the lamp, but before he could pull it he felt something hard it his head.

* * *

The girl couldn't believe she had caught a burglar, kidnapper or whatever he was, but she was surprised to see it was a boy, and that he looked like he was about her age.

Her first thought had to get her mom but she knew she wouldn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night, so she decided to just restrain him, just like her mother had taught her.

She was currently inspecting him, he didn't look like the men her mother had described for her, actually she thought he looked like a nice person.

She threw some water at the boy, then, as he began to move a little, she ran into a dark corner where he wouldn't be able to see her.

* * *

As Jack was waking up, did he discover he had the biggest headache of his life, he wanted to place a hand on his head but he couldn't move his hand, actually he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"W-who are you?" He heard someone ask him and thought it sounded like a girl. but he couldn't focus at the moment "who's there?" He asked groggy.

"I-I-I'm t-the one a-asking q-questions he-here" he heard someone say, but couldn't see them anyone.

"Why did you come here?" The voice asked again and now he was sure that it was a girl, "I thought I saw someone up here and got curious" Jack said and could see straight again.

Then a girl with golden blond hair, green eyes and she was in a pink night dress, came out of the shadows and Jack saw she had a small frying pan in her hands.

"Did you hit me with a frying pan?" Jack asked and the girl nodded, and then he began to laugh.

The girl looked weird at the boy laughing, "_is it that funny to be it by a frying pan?_" She thought and didn't discover that she had lowered it.

"What's so funny?" She asked and moved behind the boy, "I don't know, sometimes I just need to laugh" he said with a smile.

She couldn't help but giggle at that "that's weird" she told him "well, I also like to have fun, so I don't think it's so weird".

The girl then decided to sit in front of him "what's your name?" She asked and wanted to learn more about him.

"Jack Overland, but my friends calls me Jack frost or sometimes just frost" Jack told her and gave her another smile.

"That's a funny nickname, my names Rapunzel" Rapunzel told him and stood up to let him go but stopped "you aren't a ruffian or a bandit, are you?" She asked.

"Well, my friend Merrida would call me an idiot, fool or a pain in the neck, but I don't think I'm a ruffian" he said still with a smile on his face.

"Ok, but if you do anything I'll scream after my mom" she told him and Jack seemed a little scared by that.

When got free from the chair, decided he to jump a little and also make Rapunzel laugh a little, "you know Jack, you seem a little weird" she said when he had stopped jumping around "but I think it's funny".

Jack then made some more silly movements and made Rapunzel laugh a little more.

After a while of Jack acting silly, heard Rapunzel some movements down stairs "oh no, mommy!" She said and pushed Jack into her closet, with a few complaints from his side.

When she finally got him into the closet was it just in the nick of time, as the door to the attic was opened "Rapunzel!" Gothel said a little angry "why are you still awake?" And Rapunzel just stood still "I couldn't sleep" she mumbled.

"What have I told you about mumbling?" She said and stood in front of the seven year old "that only bad girl mumble" she said and looked away from her mom "yes, and why aren't you sleeping?".

"I couldn't sleep" Rapunzel said this time so Gothel could hear her "I see, so you decided to play instead?" and then she looked around the room.

"Yes" Gothel then saw the frying pan and rope close to the chair, "why is your frying pan not under your bed? She asked, as she picked it up and placed it under her bad.

"I, uh, played that a bandit had came into my room" she said.

Gothel then looked at Rapunzel and smiled "well, you can continue to play in the morning, now be a good girl and got to bed" she told her and helped her into the bed.

"Goodnight mommy" Rapunzel said before Gothel left the room, "goodnight my flower".

When Rapunzel was sure that Gothel was gone, she hurried to the closet, to find Jack staring at a sleeping lizard.

"What's that?" He asked and pointed at the lizard "that's Pascal" Rapunzel said, and moved him to a box, "his my pet chameleon".

"Well, I think I should head home, it was nice meeting you Rapunzel" Jack said as he moved towards the window, "it was also nice to meet you Jack" she answered back.

"And Jack" she said before he when out of the window, "Yeah?".

"Could you please not tell anyone about me?" She asked while she held her hands behind her back, "why?" Jack asked and looked at her.

"My mom say it's not safe for me out there," Jack then looked outside and couldn't understand why it wouldn't be safe, "ok, I won't tell anyone".

"Pinkie promise?" She asked and held out her pinkie finger, Jack just smiled and took her pinkie in his, "pinkie promise".

Then Jack jumped out the window, but he forgot that the branch was a little too far from the house, but luckily there was a few bushes to catch his fall.

Rapunzel looked down from her window and saw Jack walk away with a little trouble, "I wounder if I'm gonna meet him again?" She said and looked at him go.

But she didn't notice a weird shadow looking at her from the wall in the other end of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED.

I hope you like it and also that I didn't make them sound too old, I'm not used to write about characters that young but please R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belong to me, everything belong to disney and dreamworks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Towards the beach.

* * *

It have now been four years since Jack visited Rapunzel for the first time, and it had become a habit, that Jack would visit Rapunzel doing the night.

But today was different, today was the first day of Jack's summer vacation, and he had promised Rapunzel to come at soon as he was finished with school... but he was late.

"Where are you Jack?" A now eleven year old Rapunzel said and looked out her window, she had let her hair grow so it went down to her hip and it was in a ponytail, she had a purple knee long skirt on and a pink T-shirt.

She was exited since Jack said he had a surprise for her, but she then turned as it felt like there was someone behind her, but there was there no one.

Then, a little green lizard came out from her hair, and crawled down her arm so it could look at her," oh, hey Pascal" she said as she saw the small chameleon crawl down her arm.

"So, what do you wanna do until Jack gets here?" She asked and looked at the chameleon with a smile, but he just looked unamused at her, "oh come on, he isn't that bad" she told him, but he still looked unamused.

"Come on Pascal, it's going to be fun when he gets here!" She said exited but the chameleon jut rolled its eyes "hmm, he might be hungry when he gets here," she said to herself since Pascal wouldn't be of much help.

"Maybe I should make him something?" She then walked over to her bed, and began removing the madras from her bed and found a small book titled 'happy moments with Jack'.

She went past the first 10 pages and found a list "let's see," she looked through some pages that looked like recipes, when she reached the last page.

She had a look of joy as she looked at it, "this sure bring back memories" she said and walked over to her bed and found a frying pan from under the bed, "he's going to love these" she then walked towards the door and out of her room.

* * *

One hour later, Rapunzel returned with two plates of pancakes, a jug of lemonade with two glass and her frying pan.

She placed the frying pan close to her closet, then she placed the plates on her table, she then began to look at her memory book, after some minutes she found an not so old picture of her in a one piece bathing suit.

"I wonder if it still fit?" She said out loud and walked over to her window.

Rapunzel then bent down and removed one of the planks to find a small bag, after she took it she moved over to a closet that had a full body mirror and began to change into what was in the bag.

When she had finished changing, was she wearing a pink one piece swimsuit, with ducklings around her hip as a belt and a flower growing up on her stomach, her back is exposed except for a cross that hold it together.

She turned around a few times and enjoyed the gift she had used a few months to make Jack get her, she then laughed remembering how red he was in the face when he gave it to her.

She then decided to change back to her cloths, "you know, it does suit you" someone said behind her as she had gotten it down to her shoulders, she turned to see Jack in the windowsill smiling.

She just stood there and looked at him, then her face became red as a tomato, she grabbed the closest thing and threw it at him while she screamed.

Jack didn't have time to react and got Rapunzel's frying pan in the face and fell down, luckily for him, Gothel hadn't removed the bushes he landed in four years ago.

* * *

After Rapunzel had changed back to her cloths and had helped Jack inside, was she giving him a hard look.

"Haven't I told you to warn me when you get here?" She said but Jack seemed like he didn't care, "Jack are you listening?" She asked and looked at him.

Again, Jack didn't react, she then took a glass of lemonade and threw the contents on his head.

Jack then shake his head like a dog, and looked towards her, "sorry punzie" he said with the nickname he gave her and stood up, "I was just thinking that, maybe it wasn't such a good idea, for me to come over doing the day".

When Jack looked at Rapunzel, he saw her smiled the same way he did when he was about to do something wrong.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She then sat beside him and pulled some her hair behind her head, "well, the thing is... my mom won't be home the next two weeks!" She said the last part with a high pitched voice. Which hurt Jacks ears.

"What did you say?" He said playfully and Rapunzel gave him a light jab on his shoulder and they laughed a little, "that sound wonderful Punzie, then you can come with me, Merrida and Hiccup to the beach in three days".

The smile Rapunzel had a moment ago, began to vanish, "I don't know Jack..." she said and turned away from him, "I would be braking moms trust if I did go outside".

Jack didn't like the sound of it, he then jumped from the window and looked at her, while moving ovet to a chair, "come on, Punzie," he said in a childish way, which Rapunzel always found funny, "haven't you ever wondered on how it is out there?".

Rapunzel turned a little, she did wonder sometimes, on how it was outside the house, "but, mom say that I will get hurt if I ever leave the house".

"Come on, punzie" Jack said with his hands hanging in front of him as he was sitting on a chair, "think about it, blue sky, blue sea, the smell of the ocean," Jack continued to tell Rapunzel of the different things she would be able to see at the beach.

Rapunzel listened closely, as she always did when Jack told her about things from the outside, "and we will even be in time for the lantern festival," Jack finished, which got Rapunzel even more interested.

"There will be a lantern show?" She asked and got a new light in her eyes, "yeah, every year, they let go of hundreds of freshly made lanterns," Jack said and saw that she had become interested, "there is even a lantern contest,".

"And the ones that make the best lantern, get to send it up first" Jack could see the excitement in Rapunzel's eyes, she was so excited that she could hardly sit still, a feeling he was all too well familiar with.

Rapunzel then ran over to a drawer and found a note book, when she opened it, could Jack see a lot of different drawings, she then got to a blank page and got a pencil ready, "please Jack, tell me how it looks like".

Jack then knew he had her, "well punzie, you know I'm not so good with that kind of stuff" he said and saw her face beginning to lose its light. "But if you came with me, Merrida and Hiccup, you could get to see so many new things, and I'm sure you would need a new note book".

Rapunzel was not sure what she should do, on one hand: she would really like to go with Jack and his friends, but on the other, she didn't wanna brake her mums trust.

Rapunzel then let go of her breath, "Jack" she said and he turned hopefully at her.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't" then he fell down shocked, "but why?" He asked as he got up again, "I can't just brake my mom's trust" she then turned away from him.

"'Come on Punzie, pretty pleeeeeeeeeease" he said and didn't stop saying please.

Rapunzel then moved her hands to her ears to keep the sound of Jack out, but he just moved closer and increased the sound of his vice.

Rapunzel did all she could but he was slowly getting to her, "pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Jack was now only inches from Rapunzels ears.

"Jack! I said no!" She yelled at him and Jack stopped, Jack then looked at her, and got a mischievous smile, "I didn't wanna do this Rapunzel, but you give me no choice,".

Rapunzel took a few steps back, she knew that when Jack used her full name, then it could mean troubles, "Jack please, not that" she said but Jack didn't listen, he then jumped towards her and begane to... tickle her?.

"HA HA HA HA! PLEASE JACK, HA HA HA! STOP! HA HA HA" She said between laughs, but Jack didn't stop, "I will only stop if you promise to go with us to the beach!" He then increased the tickling.

"YOU WIN! HA HA HA! I'LL GO WITH! HA H HA! JUST STOP!" Jack then stopped and Rapunzel tried to catch her breath.

"So Punzie, need help packing?" He asked and had already taken her bathing suit out of hiding, "well, what do I need?" She then walked over to her closet and picked out a few summer dresses.

"Well, let's see" he said and they used the next two hours to find cloths she would need, when they were done, moved Jack over to her window, "I'll come by tomorrow with a rope. That way, we can get you and your stuff out more easily" then, Jack jumped over to the tree and climbed down.

Rapunzel then waved goodbye to Jack and saw him walk away, "I'm really gonna leave tomorrow," she said to herself, she then began to fantasize about her and Jack on the beach.

* * *

Jack was on his way to Hiccup to hear who was gonna take them to the beach.

Jack stopped as he reached the finer parts of his neighborhood, he then moved close to the hedge of one of the houses and sneaked by it.

The house was gray and was three storey's high with a big porch, two black great Danes was running in the garden, Jack was hoping they wouldn't catch his scent.

As Jack was nearing the garden gate, his heart began to beat faster, if the dogs caught his scent, then he would be a dead man.

Jack then took the chance.

He moved by the gate fast and stopped to catch his breath, he then felt a tremble in the ground, when he looked around he saw the dogs was going to dog pile him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he tried to get away, but he was too slow, the first dog landed on him so they made a cross on the sidewalk, then the next dog landed so both dogs made a cross on top of Jack.

The two dogs was wagging their tails as they looked at Jack, who seemed to be in pain.

"Shaggy! Scooby! What are you doing!" A female voice with a Scottish accent, Jack recognized the voice and tried to hide under the dogs.

The voice belonged to an 11 year old girl with wet curly red hair and a green t-shirt and shorts, she also had a bow over her shoulder and she was in the middel of placing a quiver on her back with some arrows inside of it. She also had a arrow in her right hand. The arrow in her hand had some kind of bag on it.

The two dogs turned their heads towards her and was wagging their tails even harder, "is that a boy you two are lying on?" She asked and looked at Jack's feet.

"Get into the house, now" then the dogs stood up and walked back inside, "I'm sorry, they really like other..." she said untill she reconized Jack.

"Hey Merrida," Jack said and saw that his childhood friend was slowly getting as red in the face as her hair is, "you not still angry about earlier, are you?".

"Jaaaack" she said very angry as she placed the arrow on the bow, "well nice to see you, but I got to go, bye" Jack then began running faster then he have ever done before.

As he was running, Jack saw one of Merrida's arrows fly by him, "THE NEXT ONE WON'T MISS!" She yelled at him, and he felt someyhing hit him hard in the back.

"I'm sorry, ok?!" He said while dodging as man arrows he could, Merrida then shot an arrow towards his legs and made him do a triple roll down the street.

When he looked behind him, he saw Merrida preparing a new arrow.

The arrow ended up hitting him in the face, "now we even!" She said and walked back home, "see you in three days!" He said as he got up again.

Jack decided to sit down a little to get over his attack from Merrida, "that's the last time I let a paint bucket fall on top of her," he said and felt at his shoulder.

Jack then heard the sound of a bike being pulled by the walkway and the sound of someone talking in a phone, "yes dad, I'm on my way to Gobber now," Jack turned his head and saw his best friend Hiccup.

"Hey Hics!" Jack sid as he was sitting on the ground, but Hiccup just passed him, Jack couldn't understand what seemed to be so important that he didn't have time to say hello.

He then began to sneak up behind Hiccup, who was busy talking on the phone, "I know dad, I just don't get why I have to tell him, he is your best frie-AAAHHH!" He screamed as Jack made him fall on the ground.

Hiccup then looked up and saw the smiling face of his best friend, and really began to questioned their friendship, "I'll have to call you back later dad," he then hung up and got off the ground.

"Was that really necessary Jack?" He said as he dusted himself off and Jack was laughing, when he was done dusting himself off, he couldn't help but join Jack.

"Yeah, but what was so important? your dad never send you out to tell Gobber anything important?".

Hiccup then got an annoyed look on his face, "it's about the beach trip," Jack only had a confused look, "what about it?", Hiccup waited a little to collect himself, "it have been canceled".

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED. And don't forget to R&amp;R.


End file.
